Curse of Beaver's Dam
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: When Beaver claims that his dam is haunted, Corin and Lucy go to figure it out, only to come into trouble. Can Ed, and Pete rescue them with the armies of Narnia? Or will Lucy the Valiant and Corin the Thunder Fist come to a bad end? Golden age fic.
1. Searching for Beaver, and it's Trouble

_Note: Here is one of those coming soon stories. I tend to write more chapters short, but I hope that it is still good. Please let me know what you think. Some of this has been so fun to write. Edited!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Spitan and the un named dwarf. If I did I would be rich and famous and, well yep._

**The Curse of Beavers Dam Chapter 1: Searching for Beaver, and The Trouble that Followed**

The snow was beginning to melt. Flowers lifted their heads to the sun to once again blossom in the Narnian air. Robins, and wrens, and all other types of birds once again began to build their nests.

It had been five years since the white witch had been defeated, and at the palace of Cair Paravel all preparation was being made for the annual celebration ball.

Queen Lucy the Valiant dodged her sister's view to hurry out of the palace. With Susan flitting this way and that, preparing with all haste, Lucy just longed for a place to enjoy the new spring weather. She found a nice little arbor near the seaside where she leaned her back against a tree and smiled, taking in the beautiful weather. She absently plucked a flower and twirled it in between her fingers.

"Your majesty?" a voice said curiously, and she jumped, bumping her head on a low hanging branch.

"Yes, Corin?" she answered sweetly, when someone else would have surely boxed his ears. The boy, who was about three years younger then her took a seat by her side. Lucy leaned back again, hoping to be able to enjoy the beauty of the day, even if Corin were there, when he spoke again.

"It's been such a rotten day," he said, slouching on the ground. Lucy sighed, and he continued. "What with Queen Susan in a uproar about this ball and all." Well there was something to agree on.

"She's making such a fuss about me behaving, and staying clean, and all tomorrow." He was still for a moment. "But I don't know.. She is like a mother to me, is she not?" Lucy nodded absentmindedly. The next words of Corin surprised her.

"Beaver's all upset and he' s telling everybody his dam( which he hasn't been to for a long while) is haunted!" Lucy jumped.

"What?" The boy repeated himself, and Lucy felt a sense of adventure.

"Let's avoid my lovely sister, and interrogate Beaver about this…haunting." Corin, always wanting to do something, readily agreed, and the two snuck their way back into the castle.

"Watch out!" Corin whispered, as they passed through one of the halls. Lucy's navy and gold dress flew through, almost hitting it's owner.

"No, no," that dress won't do at all. She needs something a bit more fine." Corin rolled his eyes, listening to Susan talking to her lady in waiting about the dress Lucy should wear. Corin peeked over the edge of the door, then motioned Lucy with his hand.

"Quick, she's not looking! Run!" Lucy made a very unladylike dash to get past the door, as Corin started to follow. All of a sudden, a bright scarlet dress flew out of the door, smacking the boy in the face.

"Help! Help!" he cried, tangled up in the gown. Lucy saw Susan's stormy look, and decided it was best to be elsewhere at this time. She skittered down the hallway, as Susan gave the boy a reprimand for, "Dressing in ladies clothes."

Lucy giggled, knowing Corin might have the brashness to say it was the dress she'd just thrown on him.

"Is Mr. Beaver around?" Lucy asked the Cook, who was a fawn named Spitan. When she received a negative, Lucy continued to the throne room. Peter was the monarch residing there at the moment, listening to complaints, and suggestions. Edmund with him, as two rulers were often so that good decisions were made.

Lucy gave Peter a wicked grin, knowing sometimes sitting there all day tired him.

"Ah, I think Queen Lucy would like to take my place now," he said, offering her an equally wicked grin. She glared at him, but knew that if she refused the High King, many would be shocked.

"I'll get you for this," she grumbled as she passed him on the way to her throne. Edmund motioned to her before she went to her seat, and she approached him.

"I'll help," he whispered in her ear. Lucy giggled before replying, " Not very just," then gracefully went and sat on her own throne.

Lucy sighed as a dwarf brought up a complaint about a dryad that wouldn't leave his property. She motioned to Edmund, letting him take care of this one. Now she would have to wait longer to find Mr. Beaver. Peter was so in trouble.

Once Corin escaped Queen Susan's reprimand (which ended in a hug, and a tearful "I'm sorry," which he hoped no one had heard ) he went in search for Lucy who had disappeared. First he went to the kitchen.

"Have you seen Queen Lucy?" he asked the cook, and some servants who were assembled there. The cook nodded, waving his hand in the direction of the throne room.

"Thanks," Corin said, running into the hall, sliding into the throne room. There she was. Queen Lucy was sitting on her throne, head on her hand, listening to petitions. Corin ran up to the young King Edmund in a very undignified manner.

"Can Lucy come with me?" he asked quietly. Edmund gave him a huge grin, as if a funny joke entered his mind. He turned to the waiting petitioners.

"Dear people, please bring what you have to present tomorrow. We will be busy the rest of the day, preparing, and so on." After a few minutes the people diminished. Lucy looked at Edmund.

"Why didn't you just do that earlier?" she asked. He looked at her innocently.

"I just ..didn't," he responded, " Besides, I want to help you get Peter!" Queen Lucy smacked King Edmund the Just over the head, and regally walked away. Prince Corin followed, admiration on his face. Well_, Edmund thought. Lets see what they're up to._


	2. Spies, and Beaver's

_Note: Here is the long awaited chapter 2. So sorry about that. Life is soo busy. We are practicing a Christmas play, and I am working on a part to audition for a play. Plus school, and all other things of life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Review, it helps my creative juices. I know it's short, but deal with it. __**Edited!**_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Narnia, or any of it's affiliates. The only character I can claim at all is Darin, oh and I think I mentioned the cook too, right?_

**Curse of Beavers Dam chapter 2 - Spies and Beaver's**

Lucy pulled Corin to a stop as they came to a hall. Mrs. Beaver stood, giving the maid some orders she had received from Susan.

"Mrs. Beaver!" Lucy called, hurrying towards the small plump animal. Corin followed, and Edmund, unknown to the others behind him.

"Queen Lucy," Mrs. Beaver said, curtsying. Lucy smiled at her subject, before Corin rushed into talking.

"Mrs. Beaver, have you seen Mr. Beaver?" he asked, not pausing for a breath. The she beaver looked at him with a startled expression before replying.

"I believe he's at the stables Prince," she said, surveying him with the same startled look.

"Um, okay, said Corin uncomfortably, this time he was pulling Lucy. "She scares me," Corin whispered as they left the palace. Lucy gave him a pointed look. "What!" Corin exclaimed, "The way she looks at me, like I'm always doing something wrong." Lucy gave him the look again, as if to say you ARE always doing something wrong.

The two arrived at the stable, and Lucy waved at one of the stable boys. He approached, and bowed to Lucy.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" he asked.

"Darin, have you seen Mr. Beaver?" she asked, smiling at the young man. He nodded, motioning towards the horse stalls.

"He's in there, I think he's become a little daft," he whispered. Lucy giggled, and she and Corin approached the stalls.

"How come they always bow to you?" Corin asked, brow furrowed. Lucy smiled at him before replying.

"Because, they respect me." Before Corin could make a smart retort, they were at the stall. Corin opened it, to reveal Beaver telling one of the horses about "The haunting." The horse, who was in fact dumb, continued munching his hay, as if nothing else mattered.

"Mr. Beaver!" Lucy called, while Corin observed him, fascinated. Mr. Beaver looked up, excitement written all over his face.

"Yes, my Queen?" Corin frowned when the beaver ignored him.

"What's all this about your dam being haunted?" she asked, brows furrowed in thought. Corin smirked, since the beaver ignored him, it might be a little fun to think of him as a nut case.

"Oh it is, your majesty. It is. I went to make sure everything was in order, I've been thinking of renting it out you know. But anyway, things happened. I heard noises, and saw a mist. I don't know what it is." Lucy took in the mouthful.

"Oh, well, I suppose Corin and I should go see this thing, see what it is, I mean." Beaver nodded, fear clouding his eyes. " Be very careful my lady, it may be dangerous. I barely escaped with my life." Corin rolled his eyes.

X-X-X-X-

Edmund grabbed a cookie on his way out of the kitchen. The cook bowed to him. Edmund grinned as he stuffed the cookie into his mouth. At home mum would have swatted him. Here he could eat cookies whenever he felt like it. Curiosity was still the main thing in Edmund's mind, and he skillfully followed the young queen and prince without being detected.

"Stables Prince," he heard from Mrs. Beaver, knowing he had not heard the whole sentence, but he knew it involved the stables some how. Edmund sneaked down to the stables in pursuit, and listened to Beaver's story. _Interesting, _he thought, _Very interesting. _Maybe, if he avoided Su, this day might turn out less dreary then it had started out. Just maybe he wouldn't have to trudge back to the palace to a day of drudgery. Yes, Edmund decided he wanted to be a spy. His first subjects, Queen Lucy the Valiant, and Prince Corin of Archenland.


	3. Where's Lucy?

_Note: I got chapter 3 up! I'm a bit more happy about this chapter then the last one. Maybe because it's over a thousand words long? Well, I'm happy. I'd really like to know what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, as it will help me get better. God Bless!_

_Disclaimer: Who do I own? Well I mentioned the dryad, and the cook maybe? But anyway, nobody else :(_

**Curse Of Beavers Dam Chapter 3 - Where is Lucy?**

It wasn't too short a trip to Beavers Dam, so Lucy ordered her horse, Raindrop, to be saddled. Corin immediately mounted his strong stallion, Warrior, with the comment that he didn't need a saddle. Lucy smiled secretly at his boasting. The Valiant Queen knew that he would learn.

Lucy enjoyed her ride through the woods, letting the spring breeze brush her face, and inhaling the scents that wafted on the air. Corin rode silently, every once in a while checking to make sure his sword was by his side. In a few hours, the two arrived at the dam. Corin frowned when he saw that the water was no longer frozen.

"Great," he said sarcastically, "How are we supposed to get inside? We're not water animals." Lucy smiled at him before replying.

"Let's just go see," she said, dismounting. She asked a dryad if she could tie the reins to it's branch. It agreed, and the Queen gave the dryad her greatest thanks. Corin followed suit in a much faster way as he wanted to go look into Beaver's house.

Lucy followed the boy, and he discovered a little bridge that led across the water to the entrance. Corin further found that the floor of the little dam was wooden, so that humans, beavers, and all others might find a place to visit there.

"This place seems..cozy," Corin observed, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Lucy looked around the little room. It had been so long since she had been here..yet everything looked the same. There was still the little unfinished blanket Mrs. Beaver was knitting, and the little beds. Lucy heard a crash behind her, and quickly turned, feeling for her own dagger, but she relaxed when she saw it was Corin. The Prince had stumbled over some pots that were laying on the floor. Corin picked himself up, grumbling,

"Well what were those there for?" Lucy surveyed the scene, and decided upon a logical explanation, as Susan would say.

"It appears Beaver was cleaning up, taking the pots out, when he was frightened, and ran away, leaving them in the floor." Corin scowled at her.

"Everything always happens to me," he complained. Lucy smirked, looking around the room for the reason of Mr. Beavers fright.

"I don't hear anything…do you?" she asked, turning to Corin. He tilted his head, listening to hear any sound that might drift on the air to his ear. It seemed that all was silent, not even the creatures stirred. The Prince shook his head, when suddenly, outside, there was heard a crack.

Lucy's eyes widened, and both she and Corin rushed out, to see a figure receding into the forest. Corin jumped on his horse, proceeding to fall off. Lucy grinned, but then untied the reins from the tree's branch. The Prince told Lucy to stay at the dam while he chased down the perpetrator, and she eventually agreed.

The Queen sat down, but then an eerie sound drifted to her on the wind. Like howling, but…more frightening. Then the sound was all through the forest. Looking around Lucy realized the tree's were gone. The unnerving sound continued, growing steadily louder. The Queen jumped up, letting out a little scream.

Corin leaned low on Warrior, willing him to run faster. But, there was really no need as the person was on foot. In a moment he was in sight, and Corin unsheathed his sword. The boy rode up, and, paying no attention to who the person he had chased down was, smacked him on the back with the flat of the blade. The boy collapsed on the ground, and Corin smiled with satisfaction, which only lasted for a moment. Warrior was frightened apparently, for he suddenly reared. Corin had no saddle horn to grip, and was tossed off like a rag doll. Suddenly he felt a sword tip to his throat.

"Don't ever do that again," threatened Edmund, who, incidentally was the person spying on them. Corin gulped, realizing he had dared to harm the sacred body of the King.

"Er, King Edmund, we didn't know that it was you," he offered, as Ed rubbed his back. He glared at the Prince. "All the same, don't do it anymore," Corin quickly told him he wouldn't, when he remembered Lucy, and the two mounted their horses (Corin being more careful this time) and rode off, in search of the Queen.

X-O-X-O-

Queen Susan searched everywhere for her two youngest siblings, but couldn't seem to locate them in the least. She asked her maids in waiting, she asked the serving boys. Where were Edmund and Lucy? The gentle Queen needed them to help prepare for the ball. She certainly couldn't do it all by herself. Finally, Mrs. Beaver told Susan about Corin and Lucy asking her about her husband. Susan nodded her thanks, then went and sat down in her chair. The two had probably gone out to have some fun.

They didn't know how hard it really was for her. She had to worry about the food, the decorations. Everything seemed to be brought to her. But Lucy and Edmund had done their fair share of ruling, she reasoned. Ah well, work must be done. Susan walked to the kitchen to look over the list of dishes that would be prepared.

X-O-X-O

"Lucy!" Corin called, as they came into the area where Beaver's Dam was situated. Edmund looked around frantically. He was very protective of his sisters, and grew worried if he didn't know where they were.

"Why did you leave her alone?" Edmund asked, searching for any signs of the missing Queen. Corin grew red, then a very small tear trickled out of his eye, so small that you could barely see it; For even brash Corin felt bad.

"I- I thought that she would be safer here..then chasing an unknown person," he looked apologetically to Edmund. The King didn't reply, he was looking at something on the ground.

"Your Majesty?" Corin asked, drawing closer to see what Edmund was gazing at. He drew his breath in sharply when he saw. The Queens dagger was stuck into the soft earth with a piece of paper attached to it. Beside the dagger was a set of foot prints. A type of foot print that Edmund knew all too well. They were wolf tracks.

**Note: 2/3/11. When I wrote this I didn't realize how bad it sounded. I know that King Edmund would not put a sword to Corin's throat. I hope you continue reading though, I think my writing improves as the story continues.**


	4. Peter Steps In

_Note: Hmm I'm rather liking this. Even if it does take longer to write up, chapters with at least a thousand words do make me happier. Well sorry it took as long as it did, and I must remind myself to update Ella. I can't let that story suffer in this ones wake.. Do I have silent readers? It would make me so happy if you would make yourself known. Thanks MileyHannahFan for reviewing! And Chelsey for being so interested. Please review, it gives me the inspiration to write more!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Narnia (wink) but I kinda think it would be cool if I did.._

**Curse of Beavers Dam Chapter 4**

Peter walked into the throne room, expecting Lucy to reside there. When he saw no monarchs he turned to a scribe, a dwarf named Fias.

"Where is Queen Lucy, and King Edmund?" he asked, confusion dominating his face. The scribe held up the parchment he had been writing the dialogue on. Peter read it silently. So, Ed had decided to close court for the day. Hmm. Peter held his hand to his chin. What could his two siblings be up to?

"Peter!" the King turned swiftly to see his beautiful sister, Queen Susan.

"Ed and Lu, they're gone!" Peter opened his eyes wide. He had not thought that they would leave the palace grounds.

"Are you sure they're not somewhere in the Cair?"Susan shook her head decisively.

"I told some of the palace hands to look around. They searched everywhere." Peter sighed, worry overcoming his thoughts. Why did Lucy and Edmund never tell when they sneaked away?

_Well that's pretty obvious mister, _he thought, _They didn't want to be seen._

"Um, Peter," Susan said hesitantly. He turned to her, raising his eyebrow to let her know he was listening.

"Corin- Corin's gone too," she said. Peter smacked his forehead with his hand. Of course, Corin always got into trouble

"Did the workers ask anyone about them?" Susan shook her head, embarrassment written on her face.

"I- I didn't think too. I was so worried about them, all I could think of was looking." Peter nodded understandably. He waved his hand, and Fias approached.

"Fias, let the whole palace know that we are searching for King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and Prince Corin. When you have news of where they were last seen, let us know." The dwarf bowed,

"Yes your Majesty." Peter watched as he left.

"This is strange," Susan said, worry filling her eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Peter placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure their just taking a ride or something."

X-O-X-O

Corin noticed now Edmunds hand shook as he read the little note that had been attached to the dagger.

"What does it say?" Corin asked, standing on his tiptoes to see, as Edmund was taller then him. Edmund handed him the piece of paper, saying nothing. Corins eyes widened as he read the words.

_Beware the Ghost of Beavers Dam._

"Is that it then?" he asked, forehead crinkling as he looked at the one perplexing line. No clue could be found it in that he could see.

"Well, what should we do?" Corin asked the still silent King. Edmund shook himself.

"Well, I suppose the first thing we ought to do is tell Peter. This is a crime scene you know. I think he should like to look at it. We'll leave everything as is, and show him." On that note, the two young royals once again mounted their horses, and rode back to Cair Paravel.

"Oh please let her be alright," Edmund breathed.

X-O-X-O

Peter heard pounding hoofs from outside the palace, and he could only assume that they were the horses belonging to the missing children. Peter smiled at Susan.

"See? They're already back." Susan nodded, then hurried out of the room to meet her siblings, and if Peter knew her, scold them.

"Peter!" Susan cried after a moment, and Peter rushed in, to see what could be the matter to make his sister cry out like that. When the High King arrived, he saw Ed and Corin were safe. This caused him to breathe a sigh of relief. Lucy, however, was gone, and by the dread on Edmund's face, Peter knew his brother's news could not be good.

"Come, speak with me in my private chambers," he said softly, not knowing what Edmund's report could hold.

X-O-X-O

"Ohhh," Lucy groaned, rubbing her throbbing temple gingerly. She slowly opened her eyes, and pain shot through her head. The young Queen decided that she must have been hit with something. What it was, she knew not. Lucy found that she was lying flat on her back. She also found that she could not move her arms or her legs. When Lucy looked over at her right arm, she discovered that it was shackled to the floor. She could only presume that her legs were in the same predicament.

The little the Queen could see was rough gray stone, and she grimaced when she knew she was lying on the same stuff, as a particular rough spot was rubbing her back in a most uncomfortable way. The ceiling was made of the same gray stone. You see, the reason she could see nothing else is that, it is awfully hard to lift yourself to look when your arms and legs are shackled to the floor. Maybe you understand now?

Questions ran through the Queen's mind, What happened? What was going on?

"Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"Maybe I can answer that." a low voice answered.

X-O-X-O

Peter sat on the edge of his bed, and listened intently to what the younger King was telling him. Corin stood there, fidgeting, as if he didn't know what do with himself. Susan sat on a seat, listening, anxiety all over her face.

"We found a note," Edmund explained. "It simply said, _Beware the Ghost of Beavers Dam,_" he finished, not knowing what else to say. Peter rubbed his head, trying to think of what to do.

"Edmund," he finally spoke up, "Gather the nobles.. we're going to have council."

X-O-X-O

When all were gathered in the council chamber, the mysterious disappearance of Queen Lucy was brought forth. King Peter sat in the chair at the head of the long table, Susan to his right. Edmund sat at the other end, but as Lucy was missing, she could not take her normal seating as with Susan.

Peter explained the reasons for the meeting, and the entire council listened attentively. When the High King had finished, a centaur by the name of Riswood spoke up.

"I suggest, my King, that you go back to where the disappearance took place. Look for any clues which might be bestowed unto you, and.. Keep praying to Aslan." Peter nodded,

"Thank you noble centaur, we will take this course of action, and then return to report to the council." The rest of the members bowed their heads as Peter stood and left the room, followed by his two remaining siblings.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered, so quietly that only Edmund could hear, as he was standing beside him.

Peter, and the rest of the royalty reached Beavers Dam, where a point of the Great River of Narnia reached. The party dismounted, and Edmund looked around for the clues he had discovered.

"Where are they?" Peter asked, peeking under a bush. Edmund wiped his brow,

"They were here - Lucy's dagger, the note…" Peter continued looking.

"Are you quite sure you saw them?" Edmund frowned at him.

"Of course, Corin saw too," he persisted. Peter sighed deeply, and as often, he wondered how he could rule with the entire weight of Narnian affairs on his shoulders.

"Yes Ed, I believe you. But I just can't seem to find it." Corin who had been quiet up until now, suddenly spoke up.

"King Peter, maybe the people responsible for the Queen's disappearance took the stuff. Maybe only Kind Edmund and I were supposed to see them.. or something," he finished lamely, and a bit sheepishly. Peter looked up,

"You know Corin, you might just have something there."


	5. Edmund Bait

_Note: I sincerely apologize for the wait on this chapter. Please forgive me :). Well here is chapter 5! I'm going to try not drag this story out too much. I don't want it to be all too long. Right now I don't know which of my fics is going to be finished first. I suppose we shall see! Remember to review!_

_Disclaimer: You know what I don't own.. I hope. :p_

**Curse Of Beavers Dam Chapter 5 - Edmund Bait**

Lucy stilled immediately upon hearing the voice. It had not occurred to her that someone else might be present.

"I cannot tell you exactly where you are, for you see, this is my secret, and thus a mystery to you." The young Queen listened, confused. Who was this person? Lucy struggled against the metal bindings keeping her down.

"Don't bother," the man's voice spoke again. "The only way to open them is with the key.. Which I hold." Lucy stopped, sighing deeply.

"What is it that you want?" she asked, feeling irritated and a little scared.

"Ah, that is a mystery, isn't it?" Lucy felt uncomfortable being in a room with a person she could not see but only hear.

"Who are you?" she asked this time, wanting some answers. Lucy heard the man move before he responded.

"Ah, another mystery. You see, there are a lot of mysteries here." Lucy felt like crying. What was going on? What had happened? Would she be here forever?

X-O-X-O

"So what do we do?" Edmund asked, looking to his older brother for guidance. Peter felt the weight of it all very heavily upon his shoulders. He longed for Aslan to be with him, to help him know what to do.

"I- I suppose all that we can do now is wait.. I'm sure that there is a reason. We could also decide what to do at the palace." Edmund nodded, silently praying for his older brother.

"Riswood, please come council with me," Peter said, nodding to the centaur as he mounted his horse. Edmund stayed at the dam, as did Corin. The latter was searching Beavers house for the third time.

"Any luck?" Edmund asked, watching as the golden haired Prince stooped to leave the house. He shook his head sadly, then his face brightened.

"Hey," he said, arriving where Edmund stood. "I've got an idea." Edmund nodded, listening intently. "Maybe," he hesitated, probably not wanting to say something he would regret.

"Go on," Edmund said, listening once again. Corin sighed, then spoke.

"What if.. What if whoever is doing this..the ghost, what if he wants to pick off you.. The Kings and Queens..one by one." Edmund paled, hearing the truthfulness of Corin's words. Yes that would make much sense. Of course! Lucy was easy to take down. She was the youngest, the most vulnerable. Edmund was taken out of his thoughts when he realized Corin was speaking again.

"That would probably mean.." the younger boy trailed off, and Edmund finished the sentence for him.

"I'm next," he said matter of factually, with a bit of awe. Corin fidgeted uncomfortably. Then he once again spoke up.

"Or maybe me."

Edmund stared at him. "What do you mean?" he asked, unsure of what to think. The boy shrugged.

"Maybe this person wants Narnia and Archenland.. If that were the case, he could use Queen Lucy to get to you and the other monarchs, and me to get to my father." Edmund nodded in understanding.

"Corin, I think it's time we find out what's going on."

X-O-X-O

Peter sat in the royal library, listening as Riswood spoke.

"There may be a prophecy of sorts somewhere in this library," the stately centaur said, pulling a book down from one of the shelves. "It may be that we should search in this Library. If we find it.. Maybe we will also find the source of the problem and the way to eliminate it." Peter nodded, and took a stack of books which Riswood handed him. Peter would do anything in his power to find his sister. Anything.

X-O-X-O

"So we're going to do a stake out?" Corin asked, wrinkling his face in confusion. Edmund nodded.

"Exactly. I'm going to be the bait- see if they want me too. If I get captured your going to follow _quietly_," he emphasized on the word quietly as stealth was not Corins greatest skill. "Then," he continued, "You're going to go back to Peter and report where I was taken. Got it?" The prince nodded, crossing his arms, maybe to say that he wasn't a child and could follow orders?

"Now," Edmund whispered, unsure if "the ghost" was around. "Go hide." Corin frowned at him and began to speak,

"Princes don't h-" but Edmund cut him off, putting a finger over his lips. Then the King shooed him off, and the Prince grudgingly went.

Upon trying to choose a good hiding place, Corin found a tree which had many leaves which had good usefulness for concealing. The boy settled in with a sigh, sitting on a branch with enough of an area to view the just King who sat on the ground, whittling.

Corin sighed once again, leaning back. How long would this take? The prince sat there a few minutes waiting. Finally, maybe out of mere boredom he fell into a deep slumber. As much of slumber as you can have sitting in a tree that is.

Suddenly the boy woke with a start, immediately looking to see if King Edmund was still there. Corin sighed with relief when he saw the King who, incidentally had also fallen asleep. Then, out of no where a strange noise sounded.. Like a person moaning, crying out in pain. Apparently Edmund was quite a deep sleeper for he didn't move in the least. Corin was not so sure if the ghost wasn't real after all. These strange noises could convince him.

Suddenly, Corin was pulled backward out of the tree, his face covered so he couldn't cry out. Then the Prince saw darkness.

X-O-X-O

Lucy saw the man for the first time when, for some reason, he decided to unlock her manacles. The man leaned down, but she couldn't see him very well as he was wearing a black robe and hood. However, there was something familiar about him to the young Queen. The man didn't speak as he lifted her off the ground and tied her hands together. Now Lucy looked around the place she had been kept in. It was all the rough stone, but there was a door with bars on it. There was a lantern hung from the ceiling which Lucy had not been able to see when she was lying down. Finally, the stranger unlocked the door and led her down a hallway, all made of the same gray stone. They arrived in a room with a table and chairs sat around it. The man pushed her down into one of these. For the first time since their first discussion, the man spoke.

"Queen Lucy The Valiant..of Narnia." he said, sitting in the chair across from the one she occupied. Lucy squirmed in her seat, a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes?" she replied. Before the man spoke more, another person burst into the room, carrying an unconscious Prince Corin.

"Oh!" Lucy cried, jumping up from her seat. " What did you do to him?" The young Queen had noticed the small trickle of blood flowing down the young Princes face.


	6. Information

_Note: This little chapter is mostly a bunch of little fill ins until the next one. At any rate, I still hope you enjoy it, and don't fail to review! God bless! _

_Disclaimer: Well I don't own Narnia if that's what you were wondering. I do own a few other people which I'm sure you can figure out._

**Curse Of Beavers Dam Chapter 6 - Information **

Peter stopped his rapid page turning, placing his finger on a page.

" Riswood.." The centaur turned, but before he could respond, a young man burst into the room, expression frightened.

"Darin, what is the matter?" Peter asked the heavily breathing boy.

"Your majesty.. Queen Susan.. She asked me to go check on King Edmund and Prince Corin.. I rode out to the dam…and..they were gone!" Peter started up from his seat, his face troubled.

"Not again!" he exclaimed, walking back and forth in his anger. Darin nodded.

"What shall I do?" he asked, then waited for the Kings answer. Peter thought for a moment.

"I think.. I think it would be best if you did not tell Queen Susan just yet. We don't want to worry her anymore then she already is. I will tell her at the proper time. For now, I must discuss something with Riswood." Darin nodded, and giving a respectful bow, left the room.

"What is it that you have found, your highness?" the stately centaur asked, walking back to the small table Peter had been sitting at.

"See this document.. In the book?" Peter pointed out the page as Riswood nodded.

_The Country of Telmar_

_Telmar is a wild country, ruled by wild men. Telmar has been one of Narnia's most dangerous enemies from it's beginning. If Narnia were to be attacked, Telmar would be the most likely offender. The Telmarine method of taking over a country is simple. They use deceit, and fear. They most often work their plans in secret, striking unexpectedly. See The Land of Narnia for more on the danger of this fearsome country._

Riswood looked up from reading the small article in a book entitled Countries Near and Around Narnia.

"This is interesting. I wonder how the author knew so much about the Telmarines." Peter wondered about this too, and he gave a suggestion.

"It was written by one of the Frankish Kings. I'm surprised that it was not destroyed. But, maybe the King sent spies to watch the Telmarines. That is really all I can guess." Riswood nodded, pulling another book from off of the shelf.

"Here is The Land of Narnia," he said, handing it to his young King. Peter flipped through the book, finding many interesting stories which he would have to read sometime. The King stopped when he reached a section.

"Riswood, this is Narnian prophecies. There is one about the Telmarines. It says they will take over Narnia. Can this be true?" Riswood looked at the book, then nodded.

"I'm afraid so.. But maybe not for a very long time." The words of the centaur sent new hope to Peter's heart.

X-O-X-O

The strange cloaked figure untied Lucy's hands so she could attend to Corin.

"What happened?" he asked the man sharply. "He was supposed to be unharmed." The man who had carried the Prince in shrugged.

"He was fighting. I had to bop him or he would of woken Sleeping Beauty," the man grinned at Lucy, and she didn't feel it was a very nice one.

"Whatever are you talking about?" the cloaked figure asked, sounding annoyed.

"Little King Edmund. He fell asleep he did," the man replied. Lucy felt like saying something about her brother not being little, but decided against it. That was more along the lines of what Corin would do. Lucy wiped the blood off of the Prince's face as well as she could with her skirt and no water. After she had done her best, the young Queen tore off the hem of her riding habit, tying it around Corin's head neatly. Hopefully it would stop the blood flow.

"Well, I feel that I have some explaining to do.. When the young Prince wakes up of course." The hooded man had spoken once again.

X-O-X-O

"Oh Peter!" Susan exclaimed, running up to her brother. "I don't know what to do! Lucy is gone, and now Ed and Corin haven't come home. I'm such a mess. I need to know what to do!" she said, practically repeating her first sentence. Peter attempted to calm her down.

"Su, don't worry about it," he said, looking at her with his tired eyes. "We're handling it. Just don't worry. Do something for me." His sister looked up, willing to listen to her brother.

"Anything."

"Go back to working on the party. Oh! Please do some throne time as well. The people mustn't be abandoned." Susan nodded.

"Of course Peter. Of course." Peter watched as his younger sister walked away. Maybe when all this blew over he could get some rest. But for now, he had to find his siblings.

X-O-X-O

Edmund wasn't sure what had woken him up. The important thing was that he did- just in time for him to see Corin being carried away by a bulky man. Edmund waited until they were out of sight, then jumped to his feet. The King crept behind the man and the Prince, keeping himself in the shadows, hidden from view. The plan hadn't worked like he had wanted. He was the one in the open. Why hadn't he been the one taken? It didn't make much sense to Edmund, but he kept following them. This way, he could report back to Peter and let him know where his sister was.

X-O-X-O

The King smiled. It wouldn't be long now. Very soon, he would be in control. He had so many behind him. This country was doomed. Both countries in fact. The witches followers added a nice touch. It would happen very soon. That Majestic King would fall easily. The man smiled once again. He would break King Peter. He would make him suffer. He would make him afraid just like a little child. There was not much time left for him.. Or his little country.


	7. Trust

_Note: I feel bad that this chapter is so short. I had decided to not write anything not over 1000 words long.. sorry about that.. but as I was writing this in my notebook I didn't have word count. Anyway, I hope that ya'll are happy that I'm updating at all. What do you like anyway. Long chapter and long waits, or shorter chapters and shorter waits? :D Review! BTW the stone table is not the one in the original Narnia books._

_Disclaimer: No no no! I do not own Narnia or any of it's characters. Everyone else is mine._

**Curse of Beaver's Dam Chapter 7 - Trust**

"What's going on? Where am I?" Lucy was very much surprised when Corin jolted awake. He rubbed his head, and glared at the big man who had brought him in.

"We've been abducted," Lucy said softly, so only Corin could hear. The boy nodded slowly, and reached for his sword. Of course, any person thinking rightly would know if they were captured, any weapons would be taken away. Corin, however, was no ordinary person.

"Ah," the strange man said when he saw Corin was conscious. "Now things may proceed." Lucy and Corin were shoved over to the stone table, and made to sit on stone seats, which were shaped like tree stumps. As Lucy and Corin sat, their hands bound, they watched as the cloaked man lifted his hood. A gasp escaped Lucy, and Corin's lips. Corin, however, also reacted in a much more interesting manner.

"You liar!" he cried, jumping up and kicking the man in the shins. He would have done more, if two guards had not come from the shadow's and stopped him.

"How could you?" Lucy asked, looking up at the face she had grown to trust. Corin stared at the man, defiance in his eyes.

"My father always told me, never trust a Telmarine." This comment earned the boy a box on the ear from one of the guards.

"I must do what my Kind commands," the man said, with a note of remorse in his voice.

"Now, guards, take these two back to their cell.. until we need them." The guard's nodded. Corin struggled fiercely as the big guard dragged him down the hall. Lucy followed with a few pushes from her guard. She looked over her shoulder at the cloaked man, her eyes full of tears. The eyes seemed to say,

"How could you?" The man passed his hand over his face and sighed. Loyalty could sometimes be at bad thing.

Peter was once again in the library, speaking with Riswood.

"So you think that it my be the Telmarine's?" Riswood nodded.

"With the information we have found, all fingers point towards Telmar. Peter nodded.

"We can't jump to conclusions until we have proof. The centaur was quick to agree with his king.

"Are there any Telmarine that come often to Narnia?" Peter thought for a moment, then a look of surprise crossed his face.

"There is Bindarine. He is an ambassador that comes very often. He's a nice, fatherly man." Riswood raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes appearances can decieve." Peter nodded.

"I suppose you're right. I guess we may have to prepare for war if it should come." Riswood placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. He could tell that his king was in pain, because he was unable to find his siblings.

"King Lune is coming soon, and his son may not be here to meet him," Peter said sadly.

"I'll rally the troops," the centaur said, striding out of the room. Peter sighed, placing a book he had been holding back on it's shelf.

X-O-X-O

"Presenting, Sir Rindoon of Telmar, and Sir Eliander of Telmar." Susan looked up, and smiled courteously as the two men entered the room, and bowed grandly.

"Welcome Sirs Eliander, and Rindoon." They smiled back, then at each other.

"Queen Susan, your majesty, you are looking very lovely as always," Rindoon said, as she allowed him to kiss her hand.

"Yes, someday you will make a wonderful wife for a lucky man," Sir Eliander said. Susan blushed deeply.

"Well thank you both. I hope that you will find your accommodations acceptable." The men nodded, smiling again.

"I'm sure we will."

X-O-X-O

Edmund spied on the cave that the huge man had entered, but no one ever seemed to come out. Sighing, Edmund decided to go back to the palace to report to Peter. He would surely be worried.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Revealing

_Note: So back to a bit longer. I hope someone is reading this..beside my sister lol. Anyway, we may be getting closer to the end. There still has to be a battle scene and-_

_Edmund: Don't tell them! Me: Alright. So you'll just have to wait and see!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Simply put. That's it. Well I do own Rindoon, Eliander, Riswood, the boy, Hop, and the faun. So that is quite a bit there..._

**Curse of Beaver's Dam Chapter 8 - Revealing**

Peter looked up as Susan burst into the room where he and Riswood were planning their defense strategy if they happened to be attacked. Her cheeks were red, and she threw her arms around Peter.

"What is it?" the young man asked, confused by his sister's actions.

"Edmund just rode in! He wants to speak with us privately." Peter jumped from his seat, excitement giving him an adrenaline rush. The two siblings rushed out of the room, making their way to the courtyard where their brother waited.

Edmund was tired, and dirty from following Corin's captors into the woods. They had apparently scared his horse away, so he had spent an hour searching for the animal. When he finally found the creature he had rode at break neck speed to the Cair. Now the boy waited, glancing around him nervously.

A faun guarding the palace door gave the King a smile. Edmund was just about to go in search of his siblings, when he felt a sharp pain in his side. The boy gasped, falling to his knees. He saw through cloudy eyes the faun, rushing forward, a panicked look on his face. Then all was dark.

As they approached the courtyard, Peter and Susan heard a great commotion coming from it.

"What's going on?" Susan cried, her eyes filling with fear. The two rushed into the courtyard, and Susan let out a little half scream. Edmund lay on the ground, a dark curl on his forehead, eyes shut tight. His hands were closed around an arrow shaft lodged securely in his side. A pool of blood had begun gathering around the arrow.

"Oh Eddie," Susan said in a soft voice. Peter ran forward, laying his head on his brother's chest, then feeling for a pulse.

"He's breathing, but only a bit. He doesn't have much time left. Where is Queen Lucy's cordial?" he asked a rabbit who had gathered with some other courtiers. Peter used as calm a voice as he could muster, he had to be strong for his people.

"She put it in her private chamber when she was preparing for the ball," the animal answered. Peter nodded, then looked at his brother worriedly.

"Please run as fast as you can Hop. Fetch it, and come back double quick!" The rabbit nodded.

"Yes sire." Then he was off, bounding into the palace.

"Here Tumnus, and all you others, help me carry him to a bed. One of you ladies, please prepare some towels." After giving these instructions, Peter turned to the waiting guard.

"Now, Milcain, what happened here?" The faun looked around him with great fear.

"An arrow just suddenly was in the King. I did not see where it came from." Peter nodded, then followed those bearing the injured Edmund to a bed. The arrow would have to be pulled out. It might be messy.

High up, in a room overlooking the courtyard, Sir Rindoon watched the goings on with a half smile.

"Good shot Eliander. The plans are beginning to form quite nicely." Sir Eliander stepped forward, setting down his bow.

"It had to happen. King Edmund must not tell the High King what has taken place, or all might be lost." Rindoon nodded in agreement.

"We are already under enough suspicion." As the two Telmarin's plotted on how to put their plans into action, they did not guess that there was a cordial that would heal wounds.

"Here Sire," Hop said, handing Peter the corial. He took it, knowing Lucy would be handling it if she were here. Peter opened the bottle, letting a drop fall into his brother's mouth. After a moment of fear, Edmund let out a choking cough, then inhaled fresh, sweet air. Slowly the boy opened his eyes.

""What happened?" he asked, confusion in his eyes. Peter and Susan laughed, hugging each other. While they were attending their brother, a young servant boy quietly left the room.

X-O-X-O

Lucy had never seen Corin afraid. The boy defiantly called those who feared, babies, and stated that he feared nothing. Now, though he tried to hide it, Lucy could see the boy was afraid. What he did not try to hide was his anger. For several hours the Prince kicked at the door of their cell, for their legs were free. After receiving no replies, the boy slumped against the wall, sliding down beside Lucy.

"Are you scared?" she asked him cautiously. For a moment she seemed to see deep into him. See his fear. Know that he was a helpless ten year old boy. Then his eyes hardened, and the Corin she knew all too well was back.

"No! I'm not scared of anything!" he bluffed, but Lucy caught an uncertain tone to his voice.

"Look," she said. " There is nothing wrong with being afraid. Always remember that Aslan is on our side, and will care for us." Corin looked into his friend's eyes, then nodded.

"Fine. But I'm not scared." Though in a dire situation, Queen Lucy smiled.

X-O-X-O

Peter listened to Edmund's story with avid attention.

"I'll send a scout who should know what he's doing to check this place out." Peter gave Edmund a pointed glance at the mention of the scout.

"I'm sorry Pete. But I had to follow them, or else we wouldn't know where to go." Peter nodded slowly.

"You are right," he conceded. The boy had sent Susan away, not wanting to trouble her with the talk of war. Peter turned to leave to go reassure his sister.

"Oh, and Peter?" he turned slowly.

"Yes?" Edmund looked into his eyes.

"I'm most certain that the man carrying Corin was Telmarine." Peter nodded.

"So I thought. I do not think we are even safe in our own palace. The Telmarine's that are here at present must be caught. I have suspicions about them."

X-O-X-O

"Good work boy," Rindoon said, patting the serving boy atop the head. "Here is the crescent I promised for information. Now, you can go on your way." The boy took the money and tucked it in his pocket. Rindoon knew the boy did not know that he had betrayed his country. Rindoon turned to Eliander.

"Why did something have to happen now? Are the gods displeased?" Eliander shook his head in wonder.

"It was all going perfectly. But that stupid King. I had no idea there was a healing bottle. I would have shot more arrows if I knew.." Rindoon shook his head.

"We must escape. King Peter will be after us I'll wager. Let us hope our King will not be angry."


	9. Grief

_Note: Here is chapter 9! Thank you Soloyoyo for reviewing!_

**Curse of Beaver's Dam Chapter 9 - Grief**

The Narnian palace guards rushed to the suite the Telmarine ambassadors had been given. The captain knocked on the door several times with no reply. After this, he motioned to his soldiers.

"We're going to break it down," he told them gravely. They looked at him, trusting their captain. "One," the captain said, preparing to barrel into the door. "Two," the troops prepared. "Three!" He yelled, and they all rammed into the door at full speed. The hinges broke, and the door flew inward.

The captain stepped into the room, followed by the rest of the guard. They looked around uncertainly. No Telmarines were to be seen. The captain ran to the window, and saw two figures on horseback, making all speed out of the courtyard.

"Archers!" he yelled, directing them to the window.

The two men fumbled with their bows, stringing their arrows, and letting them fly. Unfortunately, the two Telmarine's were out of range, and the arrows fell several feet short. The captain sighed.

"Nice try lads. We must tell the king."

Lucy straightened when she heard a grating sound from the cell door. She shook Corin, who was sleeping a few feet away from her.

"Wh- what?" the boy said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his fist. Lucy tilted her head towards the door, motioning with her hand.

The prince immediately silenced, and the two waited pensively. After a moment, someone, or rather, something entered. It did not walk on two legs as a human, but rather on four. Instead of the coloring and clothing you would see on people, he was a grayish sort of color, like he was wearing a big fur coat. Then, Lucy realized what it was, and clapped a hand over her mouth, so she would not scream. It was a wolf.

Peter was angry. He was angry at Lucy and Corin for going missing, angry at the Telmarines for what they had done, angry at Edmund for not bringing the idea of the trap to him, and angry at himself for not watching out for his sister as he should have. The boy sat in the library, hands clasped together, thinking. What could he do? The two Telmarines were gone. Surely they would move Lucy and Corin if they had them.

"We must move now if we hope to overtake them," Riswood spoke wisely. Peter nodded, getting out of his seat. "Rally the army Riswood. I believe a battle is coming up."

As the two left the room, Susan met them in the hallway. She looked at her brother fearfully. "What is it? Is there war? What shall we do?"

Peter patted his sister's arm in an assuring way. Not only did he have to make himself stay focused, but Susan he also had to comfort. "Now, now, don't worry your head about it, Su. We'll take care of it alright?" Susan nodded with uncertainty. As she began to walk away, Peter stopped her. "Oh and Su? Keep planning the ball. Be sure to make Lucy and Corin's favorites."

Susan nodded, turning away, a tear in her eye. Inwardly, she struggled. What had become of her sister and Corin?

The troops were rallying, wearing their armor, their weapons ready. They stood in straight lines, ready to march into battle. Peter and Edmund rode their horses to the front of their ranks. It was time for Peter to give a battle speech. It was something he often did, to raise the moral of the soldiers.

"Today," he began, riding his horse back and forth as he talked, his voice booming out. "Today we fight for many things. Treachery and secrecy has been put into practice by a country we trusted and were at peace with. This is the first time this has been said, but two days ago Queen Lucy and Prince Corin were abducted by the treasonous people we now speak of." Murmurs ran through the crowd at this revelation, and many found themselves wondering what would come next.

"These people, who we greeted as friends, are the Telmarines. Indeed they are wild people as the book says; to so break an agreement of peace. But now, we go to war. We go to fight for our freedom, yes. Freedom is what Narnia has not had for very long since the hundred year winter. But we also fight for our Valiant Queen! What say you?" Roars of agreement, loyalty, and love surged through the crowd, and Peter knew they were ready.

"Let us march!" he shouted, and so, the journey began, Edmund leading the way.

Corin's eyes grew wide as eyes can at the sight of the creature. He did not yell, however, because he deemed that not brave. Lucy clutched his arm. For some reason which she had never told him, Corin got the impression that she was terribly frightened of wolves. The animal circled them, baring its teeth, but never attacking.

"What do you want?" Corin said in a tone which he thought sounded very brave, though in reality his voice wavered with fear.

The wolf stopped, looking at him, he spoke. "I was in the troop of Maugrim, whom this girl's brother slew in cold blood." Lucy frowned, knowing this was not true. "I would love to take my revenge out right now, but unfortunately, my employers have forbidden it. But now, I will take you two miserable humans away. Follow me." They didn't move so the wolf growled. "Follow me!" he snarled again, menace in his tone.

Corin and Lucy awkwardly stood, having a hard time with their hands bound. Once they were up, however, they were able to follow the animal much more easily. They walked up another hallway, and found themselves out in the open light. Bindarine stood, waiting for them. When they were near him, he took their arms.

"You may go Griswin," he told the wolf, looking at him warily. The animal slinked away, and Bindarine turned to the two royals. "My king wishes to meet you," he said simply.

He escorted them to where several tents spread out, leading them to the biggest one. He opened the flap and pushed them in. He did not follow. The king of Telmar sat in a high backed chair, finishing his supper. He turned to look upon Lucy and Corin, and she shuddered at his gaze. His eyes were piercing and malicious.

"Hello, my little friends," he said mockingly. He motioned to the floor. "Please, take a seat." Corin was going to say something, but Lucy silenced his with a look. She gracefully lowered herself to the ground, while Corin plopped down beside her. The king continued with whatever twisted thing he wanted to say.

"Now, it has been my dream for several years to take over these little countries of Archenland and Narnia, but I wasn't sure of the best route to take. So I sent ambassadors to both countries to find their weaknesses."

"What does this have to do with us?" Corin said angrily. The man gazed at him with those terrible eyes.

"Quite a lot, I can tell you now. You see, we discovered that family was a big part of these weak little countries." Corin's face reddened. "Prince Corin, your father cares a lot for you, does he not?" The boy didn't answer, but stared angrily at the man.

"And you, Queen Lucy, you are quite special to your siblings." Lucy looked the man in the eye.

"Yes, what of it?" King Trevelle smiled a sickening kind of smile. "Well, what is the best thing to put a nation off balance?" Lucy watched him, fear inside her. "What?" she asked. He turned his eyes, sickening smile upon her. "Grief."


	10. Nightmare

_Note: Here is chapter 10. Things are getting there. :D Thanks to Queen Su for betaing!_

_Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine… which is simply awful._

**Curse of Beaver's Dam Chapter 10 - Nightmare**

Lucy gulped. Queen Lucy the Valiant; Lucy Pevensie actually _gulped. _The girl's fear, paired with the ominous voice stating, "Grief," in an all too calm way brought about this unwanted act. Corin stared at her, while the Telmarine king fixed his eyes upon her and gave a sinister smile.

"Grief?" he young girl asked unaware that her voice came out in a shaky whisper.

"Yes grief," King Trevelle said matter of fact, alighting off his perch. "I'm afraid, however that you two charming young people may not see the grief, and the fall of Narnia which will come afterward. Now, step this way please."

The king motioned towards the tent flap, and when Lucy and Corin didn't move right away, two big guards came out of the shadows and pushed them forward. King Trevelle walked beside them.

"What do you mean - about the fall of Narnia?" The man smiled, but it wasn't the nice kind of smile.

"Just what I said. The fall of Narnia _and _Archenland," he added, watching Corin out of the corner of his eye. The prince's face grew bright red, as if he would explode at any moment. Lucy found herself fearing even more then she already was. Before she could stop him, Corin had lunged for the king, wanting to pound the man into the ground with his fists.

"You leave my country alone!" he yelled as two guards before grabbed him before he reached the man. King Trevelle just smiled again. This boy would be dealt with soon enough. No one would have to worry about him or his fiery temper ever again.

Edmund called the Narnians to a halt.

"The Telmarines are hiding in a cave just over the hill," he told them. Peter nodded.

"Then let us proceed with caution." With that the two kings' rode their horses in a walk to the top of the hill. Edmund's mouth dropped open at what he saw. The last time he had been here, all that was there was the cave. Now, black tents spread out over the landscape. Hundreds, very possibly thousands of Telmarine troops prepared for battle. The war machines were set up. Now the soldiers were forming battle lines, and the archers were readying their bows.

"They knew we were coming," Peter said softly, realization dawning in his eyes as remembered Sir Eliander, and Sir Rindoon.

"Yes," Edmund said, waving the Narnians back down the hill. "And they know we're here!" he added as a barrage of arrows flew down on them. Peter and Edmund barely lifted their shields in time. Some of the Narnian warriors were not so lucky. Edmund closed his eyes in regret when the cries of the wounded filled the air.

"If only Lucy were here," Peter murmured. Edmund's eyes opened quickly, and he reached into his saddlebag.

"She isn't...but her cordial is." With that, the young king dismounted his horse and began to treat the badly wounded himself. Peter looked over the hill and sighed.

"Well, I've a battle to plan." The Narnians could no longer come upon the Telmarines in surprise, so this is why the King had a new plan to form.

No arrows were shot over the hill for the rest of the night, and the Narnian's made camp. Sentries walked around on duty, making sure no surprise attacks from the Telmarine's could be made. Edmund lay awake in the tent he shared with Peter, thinking over the last few days. He wondered what might have happened If he had gone with Lucy and Corin, his trusty sword Sylvan at his side. Instead he had followed, and Corin had left Lucy in pursuit of him. The young king chided himself for falling asleep when Corin had been taken. He lay awake long into the night, worrying about his sister.

Lucy shifted her body to try and find a more comfortable position. She and Corin had been tied to a wooden pole in the center of the Telmarine's camp, back to back. Corin moved a little bit, and she heard a sigh from his direction. It was pitch black in the camp, but Lucy knew a guard was posted nearby. This is why she spoke in a whisper.

"It's going to be alright, Corin," she assured, trying to pat the younger boy's hand with her own. Normally he would have jerked away from her, but now he was unable to, even if he wanted.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" he asked, his voice high and stressed, sounding so pitiful that she could hardly believe it was him. "What do you think they'll do to us?" he quietly asked. Unwanted images flashed in Lucy's brain, but she didn't know for sure.

"I don't know," she said. "I really don't," she said again, her voice growing louder as if she were trying to convince herself.

"Be quiet over there," the guard's rough voice bellowed, effectively silencing the queen and prince for the rest of the night, except for one thing. As Lucy leaned back for an uncomfortable sleep, she thought aloud.

"Oh, when will this nightmare be over?"


	11. Malicious

_Note: This chapter is shorter, but I had to end it where I did.. But please don't kill me for the ending.. I'm just wondering if there is anyone out there reading this. I'd just like to know if you are, and if you are enjoying it! Anyway, I've kind of been naming my chapters strange recently, don't ask me why, so anyway, enjoy! _

**Curse of Beaver's Dam Chapter 11 - Malicious **

Edmund fastened his breastplate on. Today was a day for battle. He finished fixing on the plates that fastened on his legs, and placed the helmet on his head. Edmund lifted Sylvan, staring at the bright sword. The word _Justice _was engraved on the blade. It was sometimes a hard thing for the King to live up to his title. Many times he had to struggle with his old, selfish self. A king must think of others before himself. Edmund sighed, sliding Sylvan into the sheath hanging by his side.

"Ed?" he looked up to see Peter in full battle attire. As he stared at his brother, Edmund thought how he truly was majestic. "Are you ready?" Edmund nodded, leaving the tent to follow his brother.

"We're going to send in the griffins first," Peter said, walking briskly toward where the troops were assembled.

"Of course," Edmund murmured. The griffins always went first it seemed. It lessened the numbers of the opposing army, making the battle easier for the Narnians.

"I'm worried about the one thing though."

Edmund looked up. "What?" Peter didn't answer. "What, Peter?"

The High King met his younger brother's gaze. "That Trevelle will kill Lucy and Corin rather then set them free, or let them be taken."

Edmund stared at him. This was definitely something he did not want to hear, but he knew, on the inside, that what his brother said was true. "We must trust Aslan," he said wisely. "And we must find a way to save Lucy and Corin without causing them harm."

"Well said brother," Peter said softly, placing his hand on Edmund's shoulder for a moment.

"Let us go," the just king said, giving his brother a serious look.

"Get up you two," a gruff man said, lifting Lucy and Corin from the ground. He took ropes, several strands thick, and used them to tie Lucy's hands together, leaving a length of rope at the end. Then he did the exact same thing with Corin. The two royals soon learned what the extra rope was for; the broad shouldered, heavy set man pulled them as he walked so the two would follow him. They shortly stood in front of King Trevelle.

"The war will soon start," he said with a smile on his face. Apparently he was a man who enjoyed war. "When the Narnians come to the head of the hill they will find themselves incapable of fighting, or else they will fight with greater anger. Either way, they will still lose." Lucy and Corin found themselves pushed and prodded once more to a few feet from the bottom of hill. Here a large stone was sat up. Lucy didn't know the meaning of the stone until a while later.

Suddenly a horn blast echoed over the hill, and Lucy knew it was the Narnians. Hope swelled in her, and then her spirit fell again. A guard shoved the queen to her knees, in front of the stone. She looked at the top of the hill, and saw Peter on his white horse, Edmund beside him.

A man dressed in black approached, and Lucy finally knew the meaning. A hood was over his head, and a sharp axe was in his hands. The guard shoved her head so that it was lying against the stone. Corin struggled in his bonds as a guard held him back. Tears poured from Lucy's eyes. This was not how she had imagined dying.

"If you hurt her I'll knock you down, I'll hurt _you_!" Corin yelled, biting the hand restraining him, and running towards Lucy.

"Grab that brat," the king commanded a malicious look in his dark eyes. Lucy heard yells from the hilltop, but it really didn't matter, she was going to die. There was nothing her brother's could do about it. The man in black raised his axe, and it gleamed in the sunlight. Corin and the Narnians cried out in alarm, and the axe fell.

_Note: See what I mean about killing me? ;)_


	12. Blood Thirst

_Note: Here is chapter 12! We are getting closer and closer to the end. When I finish this, I'll reveal my next story coming. Thank you so much Southern Belle for your kind review. I love writing, and I am very glad you enjoy my work. And special thanks to Queen Su, who has been my beta. She'll no longer be doing this service, and I just want her to know I appreciate everything. Thanks again.  
_

**Curse of Beaver's Dam Chapter 12 - Blood Thirst**

Lucy cringed as the axe hit the stone a few inches from her neck. She heard a grunt behind her, then a loud thump. A hand clamped onto her shoulder, pulling her up. She looked into the kindly face of Sir Bindarine. She looked at him in shock. Lucy was about to voice her question, when he shook his head.

"Later," he said, "Right now we have to get out of here." Lucy was surprised to see the camp in great confusion; an arrow was sticking out of the executioners back. Sir Bindarine grabbed Corin from his startled guards, and hurried the two children to shelter in the cave.

"It was the Narnians!" Lucy heard someone yell. "They're going to kill us all!" The three sat down on the floor of the cave. Lucy and Corin looked at the noble with confused eyes.

"What's going on?" Corin demanded as the sound of clashing swords began outside.

"Let me start from the beginning," Sir Bindarine said at last.

"Go on," Lucy urged. The man took a deep breath.

"As you know, my king made me an ambassador to Narnia. At first, I did not know my secret mission. When King Trevelle told me, I was taken aback. By that time, I had begun to feel quite fond of you and your siblings. Still I felt a loyalty to my king, and as a lord in Telmar, I was supposed to do all that the king commands. That is when I started to look for weaknesses in the Narnian royalty."

"Everything was top notch in the palace, but I noticed one thing: you. I noticed how all the four monarchs had such a love for one another, and how greatly it would hurt Narnia if you disappeared, especially you being the youngest. I took this information to the king with a sinking feeling in my heart. I found out my mistake when the king stretched what I told him to his own tastes. He decided that executing you would weaken the Narnians, making them unable to fight, or else make them so angry that they would rush down without thinking, so that our soldiers could slaughter them."

"What about me?" Corin cut in. Sir Bindarine smiled grimly at the boy.

"When King Trevelle finished arranging his plot concerning Queen Lucy, he decided it would be quite easy, and then fancied he'd like Archenland as well."

"So what about Beaver's Dam? He was convinced it was cursed." Sir Bindarine shook his head.

"Mr. Beaver was so frightened; he was convinced there was a curse. Really it was just smoke, which he mistook in his fear for mist."

"And the strange noise?" Corin asked.

"A wolf disguising his voice to make it sound more ghostlike."

"What about the trees disappearing?" Lucy questioned.

"Those were trees that had been turned to our side. I'm afraid Beaver took the bait, and told his story to you. You decided to figure it out." Lucy was quiet for a moment, pondering her foolishness.

"Yes, I suppose it was quite unwise," she said regretfully. Corin said nothing. "Ah, well, continue your story."

Sir Bindarine obliged. "King Trevelle told me everything I was to do, even dressing in the hooded cloak. I am much ashamed of it really."

"Do go on," Lucy said softly.

"Well, as you know everything else I suppose I may end there." Here he looked into the children's eyes with much sorrow. "And now, I ask for your forgiveness. I am much ashamed," he said again. Compassion filled Lucy's heart as the man bowed his grey head.

"Of course we forgive you," she said, laying her hand on his arm in a comforting manner. Corin stood.

"There are some things you missed. What happened? Why did you save us? _How_ did it all work?"

Sir Bindarine sat, looking quite thoughtful. Then he answered. "I spoke before of having fondness for the Queen and her siblings. I felt the guilt over me all last night, and I wanted a way out. I wanted to help but I was too frightened. That's when it happened. A great beast –a lion– with bright golden fur, and a wonderful gold mane appeared in my tent."

Lucy inhaled sharply. "Aslan," she breathed.

"Yes. He talked to me a great while, and gave me the courage to help you both. I have several good men who would follow me to the death, so I planned. When the executioner's axe came down, one of my men sent an arrow into him. While there was confusion, I got you two out of there, and my men held off the soldiers for a while. By now, the Narnians have arrived and there is a battle going on."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I hear the sound of steel hitting steel."

Corin shuffled his feet. "Sir Bindarine, I did not tell you yet, but I do forgive you, and because of you we won't have to die." The prince said, giving the man a small smile.

"Oh, you will die," a menacing voice, said. Lucy looked up to see the wolf from earlier standing before them. "And I will have my revenge." As the creature began to advance, Lucy noticed one thing over everything else…the blood thirst in his fearsome eyes.


	13. Fallen

_Note: I profusely apologize for leaving ya'll in suspense for so long. Life has been busy, and my Narnia muse wasn't getting along. But I'm doing better, and I've even published a new fic where Corin will be a main character! But anyway, I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys keep me going!_

**_ Glitter Photos _**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! And here you are, a new chapter. Hopefully the next shall come much faster.**_  
_**

_** Anony'mouse **_Thanks! I wish I was a lot better, but I guess the more I write, the more it will improve. And here is the next chappie!

_** Southern Belle **_Many thanks good reader. I hope I do the character justice for what they are! And here's my update finally**_. _**And I will! :D_**  
**_

_**Eruanna Undomiel **_Thanks for the review, bestie! Ha, well maybe I enjoy inflicting them upon you! Or, perhaps it's just where my muse takes me! :)

**Curse of Beaver's Dam Chapter 13 - Fallen**

Lucy felt prickles run up and down her arms at the wolf's gravelly voice. The creature padded forward, hateful gaze piercing the two children.

"They will die, as will all who stand in my way." Sir Bindarine pulled his sword from the sheath by his side.

"They are only children," he responded. "Let them be, Griswin."

"Children?" The wolf growled dangerously. "You are a fool Bindarine. Look at this Daughter of Eve. She is an enchantress. She uses a bottle of potions to heal those she chooses. Everyone else must suffer. She is also a murderer. She and her family had a hand in the death of my great queen."

Lucy found it slightly amusing that the wolf should refer to her as an enchantress and murderer, when his queen had been both those things, and more. The young girl gripped Corin's hand, relieved that Bindarine stood between them and Griswin.

"And look at this boy," the creature continued. "See the anger on his face. Can a child have such anger?"

"Yes!" Corin said defiantly.

"Quiet, son of Adam!" the wolf barked. Corin glared instead of sending forth a cutting remark.

"You lie, Griswin. I have been in the palace for three years, and I know that all of the kings and queens are most honorable, and gracious."

The wolf lifted the corners of his mouth in some strange smirk. "But I will kill this one, and then she will not be gracious anymore!"

"Nay," Bindarine responded, a fierce light in his eyes. "You shall not touch her." Griswin laughed.

"Oh, yes. Yes I will. And the boy as well." And with that the wolf stalked closer, eying Bindarine's sword.

"They are only children!" Bindarine yelled again, raising his sword in the air, ready for the wolf's attack. When the monster leaped, the ambassador was ready. Griswin found himself clamping down on metal. With a yelp, he jumped away, and began to look for a place to attack.

"Griswin, you must see there is no way to win. Give up, please." The creature did not heed his words, but jumped again, his hate consuming him. Bindarine slashed him, and the creature howled in pain. Red blood began to stream out, but the creature payed no heed. On his next leap, it dodged the sword, and locked it's jaws on Bindarine's leg.

"Bindarine!" Lucy cried in horror, while Corin eyed the sword Bindarine was attempting to hack into the wolf. When he had finally managed to do so, the animal finally leg go with a weak growl. Lucy hid her eyes as it lunged at Bindarine once again, and the latter finished him off with a last jab.

"Oh, it's so horrible," the young queen said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "If he only was a good beast."

"Do not dwell on it child," Sir Bindarine said comfortingly.

"Well, I think he deserved it," Corin stated, receiving no answer.

"Sir Bindarine! We must tend to your leg!" Lucy exclaimed, surveying the torn flesh with a healer's eye. She tore a strip off of the bottom of her dress, which was now almost below her knee due to all the people needing healing. She then proceeded to wrap it tightly around the wound.

"Thank you, dear, sweet Queen Lucy," the man said softly.

"Come, let us see how the battle is going, and if we may get out of here," Lucy suggested.

"Oh, you are going nowhere." King Trevelle stood in the doorway, someone else's blood staining his tunic.

X-X-X-X

Edmund had watched as Lucy and Corin were whisked away, and he felt a sense of profound relief to know that they were safe. But then he had seen the wolf enter, and not come out, and he couldn't help but wonder. Now, he fought toward the entrance, but there were so many soldiers it was taking him a long time to reach it.

He couldn't even see the cave now, his focus was solely on the opponents coming up to challenge him. A tall, wide chested Telmarine approached carrying a large axe. Edmund grimaced inwardly. He had never been too good fighting axe men. As the man brought his heavy weapon down, the just king dodged it, swiping his own sword in defense. As the man brought the axe down again and again, Edmund, while dodging, calculatingly studied the man's form. Finding the weakness of the person you fought was the key, and Edmund could see, that while the man was built with strong limbs, he didn't appear very agile. He would lift the axe and bring it down, but his legs were slower. Edmund blocked another blow, then slashed his sword across the man's lumbering legs. The man cried in pain before falling to the ground, and a new man took his place.

X-X-X-X

"Children," Sir Bindarine said, his face pale, and drawn. "Go further into the cave. Run away."

The Telmarine king held aloft a sword, red with the blood of unfortunate Narnian's. "Yes, run little children. Run. Or the big bad king might get you," he mocked, a maniacal grin of one of loves war on his face. Sir Bindarine was growing weaker, but he managed to stay standing, and lift his sword.

"Go children. I'll hold off this man."

"We can't leave you," Lucy protested.

"Bindarine, you are a traitor," the king interrupted, his eyes flashing with anger. "I do not tolerate traitors. None who have betrayed me have ever survived."

"I have only done the right thing," the nobleman responded. And he told the children to leave again. Finally, feeling very awful with the decision, Corin and Lucy ran to the back of the cave, where they found a tunnel.

"You will die dog," Trevelle's voice echoed behind them, as they ducked into the tunnel. It was dark, and they could see scarcely a thing. Feeling along the wall, Lucy tried to keep track of where they were going. Suddenly, she heard boots thumping behind them.

"Here kiddies," came the voice that Lucy wished would not come. It was the voice of King Trevelle, and it meant that Bindarine had fallen.


	14. The Hole in The Wall

_Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been involved with a big musical, it's over and went fantastic. Also, my sis' wedding is this week! So, thank you all of last chapters reviewers! I actually got like seven! It's a record for this story. You're all so fantastic! Thanks again! I think one chapter left.  
_

**Curse of Beaver's Dam Chapter 14 - The Hole in The Wall**

The darkness was suffocating, Lucy fancied she could hardly breathe, and as she ran, she strained to fill her lungs. The menacing thump of boots behind them never ceased, never ended. Worse, the King soon began to laugh in a low voice, as if he had just heard a funny joke, and he continued laughing. And it went on like this, the children running, him always following, laughing, in a seemingly endless cycle.

"Here!" Corin whispered, pulling the girl to a stop. He had found a small hole in the passage, leading into another chamber of the cave. "Come on." Lucy followed him, but tripped clumsily on the ragged edge of the entrance. For a moment the world seemed to freeze. There was Corin's face, white, with large, frightened eyes. The thumping seemed to have quieted, as if everyone was listening. The only sound was her gulps of air that were hardly there. Suddenly, Corin pulled her through, the thumping began again, and the children found themselves in a large, cathedral like room. Corin led her to some boulders, and she moved behind them, sliding down, trying to breathe.

Bindarine. All she could think of was the ambassador. He had a white beard, and pale blue eyes, like ice, and yet.. they held a certain warmth. He used to smile kindly at her when he visited, and he often told funny stories. He smelled of peppermint. He reminded her of someone. Someone she had known long ago, but somehow could not recall.

The thudding stopped, there was the sound of heavy breathing, but it was not Lucy.

"Children, come out now and your passing will be swift," the king said, his voice like a deceiving snake. Corin placed a finger over his lips, the queen ignored the villain, unable to stop thinking of her old friend. "Where are you!" Trevelle yelled, crashing his sword against the wall. Corin began to fidget, the thought of being stuck in this room with a madman was unsettling to him. He motioned to Lucy.

"Snap out of it," he whispered, though it echoed off the walls anyway. Lucy finally paid attention, and followed after Corin as he crept behind some other boulders, attempting to get to the far wall, and see if there were another opening.

"I heard you!" the king shouted, his feet loud on the floor as he approached the boulders they had been hiding behind. He raised his sword and with force whacked it down into the area. Fortunately for the children, the room was quite dark, and this presented a problem for Trevelle's sight. When the two eventually got to the end of the large room with the sword wielding Trevelle following in their footsteps, they realized with sinking hearts that there was no way out except for the one they had entered was of course the one who had caused them to enter the room in the first place, and though he regretted this decision, he would never admit it. To escape from the room, the children would have to go out into the open, and face the swinging sword. But as Corin didn't see any other way, he tried to explain with hand motions what they must do.

When Lucy nodded, he ran towards the entrance, the girl on his heels. Soon the terrifying sound of boots was following them, and though Lucy expected to feel a sword piercing her back, a rough hand was placed on her shoulder instead. She was dragged back, away from the hole to the tunnel, and thrown backwards as the king reached for Corin. The prince was fast, but not fast enough as he attempted to scramble through the opening, and soon he was lying on his back next to Lucy. The king struck a match and used it to light a candle that lay among a pile of them-something Lucy and Corin had not been able to see when they entered the room.

"Why didn't you kill us?" Corin blurted out rebelliously, ruining the horrible silence. Trevelle smiled, sadistically.

"I said your passing would be swift if you came out right away. You did not. Therefore, you will feel much pain. You will feel my wrath, and the wrath of all Telmar."

"Oh, that's all," Corin said with a gulp. Suddenly, the thudding sound of feet was happening again, but this time a feeling of hope rose in Lucy. The king turned in surprise for a moment, and in that moment, the prince and queen hurriedly took shelter once more behind the boulder, and soon there were shouts in the cave. Risking a peek out, Lucy saw Edmund and Trevelle's swords clash. And even as they fought, more footsteps approached, and soon Peter and several other Narnian's had arrived.

"The battle's over. Surrender Trevelle."

"Never," the man seethed. Lucy closed her eyes. She had seen enough death today.

"Lu? Lu. It's okay. He's dead." Lucy looked up into Peter's blue eyes, and as he held his arms out to her she fell into them, feeling like a young girl again, silent tears flowing down her face. "Shh, it's okay, Lu. We'd better head back, Su is worried sick."

"Peter?"

"Yes, Lu?"

"What about Bindarine?" Peter shook his head silently.

"I'm sorry Lu." The girl sobbed again, but suddenly, she had a peculiar feeling wash over her, like Aslan breathing in her face, and then it wasn't so hard anymore. She stood, remembering that she was the valiant queen, not a small child, and she knew she must be strong.

"Come Corin," she said, walking alongside Peter, out through the hole, and into the hallway. She averted her eyes from the covered body of Bindarine, and walked out of the cave.

"Jala, take the queen to a horse," Peter said softly to a nearby leopard. With a purr Jala nuzzled Lucy's hand, and led her off. The young king then turned to face the captured Telmarine's in front of him.

"As much as I'd like to make you all pay for what has happened, my just brother has reminded me that you may not all have the same views as your king. Therefore, we command you to leave our borders, and return to your own lands. Our troops will stay and make sure these orders are followed. Now leave my country." With a tired sigh Peter followed Edmund to their horses, where Lucy and Corin were already sitting in the saddles.

"Let's go home," Edmund said. And they did.


	15. Wait on Me

**Curse of Beaver's Dam Chapter 15 - Wait on Me**

_ Note and disclaimer: Here's the last chapter! And alas, I do not own Narnia or anything affiliated with it. Here it is.  
_

As soon as the group arrived at Cair Paravel, Susan ran out to meet them, her black hair flying loose behind her. The faces she met were not fllled with the gladness of victory, but a more solemn air hung about them. Yet, the parties' gloom did not faze the gentle queen as she caught sight of her little sister safe once more. All Susan longed to do was hold her close, and make sure she was well.

"Lucy!" she cried, waiting patiently while the rider's pulled their mounts to a stop. As soon as they had dismounted, Susan pulled Lucy into a warm embrace. She then held the Valiant Queen at arms length to see if there were any injuries on her form. She was glad to find no visible wounds, but as she studied her sister's sweet face, she saw faint signs of tree tracks from a recent cry, and she also noticed that her nose was redder then usual.

Susan knew the tears might be from the relief of being rescued, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something deeper to the signs of sorrow. Susan decided it would probably be best not to pursue the issue now, so she turned with an arm placed firmly around Lucy's shoulder to face her brother's and Archenland's prince.

"King Lune and his emissaries have arrived," she stated, watching as Corin's blue eyes brightened at the mention of his father. She also noticed the strip of cloth wrapped tightly around his head, and her mothering instincs had soon kicked in.

"Oh Corin, what happened?" she exclaimed worriedly, pulling the boy close to examine his head.

"It's nothing," he glowered, smacking at her hand. The queen was not to be messed with when in mother mode, and she had soon sternly reprimanded the prince, then gone back to surveying the cloth, and the best way to remove it. She soon discovered that blood and time had crusted the cloth to the boy's tan forehead.

"You shall have to have it removed by soaking it in warm water, I should think, you need a bath anyway," she said, starting pointedly at his grimy hands. "But as soon as you've finished you must come back to have it bandaged properly." Corin finally managed to pull away, mumbling under his breath, so Susan turned her attention back to Lucy just time to notice a tear trickle out of the corner of her ye, and slide down her cheek.

"Lu.." Susan said, reaching her arms out once more, wanting to heal the hurts that were clearly in her sister. Before more words could be spoken, King Lune's usually boisterous voice interrupted the scene.

"Corin! My boy!" The portly king said, hurrying over, his attention focused solely on his son. Before the boy could protest, his father had crushed him in a hug. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you," Lune said, his eyes shining with moisture.

Susan's heart was pained for the middle aged man, remembering the story of his first son's kidnapping, presumed death, and then his wife's untimely passing. Susan looked around, warmth filling her heart at the sight of all three of her siblings, all together. She looked back at the father and son, realizing something. Corin was all King Lune had left.

"Come," Susan said quietly to her fellow family members. With slow steps, the others followed her until they arrived in her chambers. "You may now stop sheltering me with your silence," the queen said, "I know Lucy and Corin disapeared, and that you, my brother's, and our army went after them, but little else." Susan watched Peter and Edmund exchange glances. She laid a hand on her older brother's arm.

"Tell me Peter. I am ready to hear, I am no longer a child to protect from what is happening all around me. Tell me."

Surprise clearly showed on the High King's countenance.

"I- Susan, I never meant to treat you like a child. And I suppose an apology is in order. I'm sorry then. I think as monarchs of this country we need to be able to trust each other, and tell each other everything. So yes, if you wish it, you will be told everything. Though, I must say Ed and Lu can tell you more about it then I."

Susan sat quietly as her brothers and sister recounted the tale. Tears sprang to her eyes as she listened to what Lucy had been through, while Peter clenched his fists, he hadn't heard that part either, though he had been an unhappy witness to the attempted execution.

"Susan," Peter said gently before Lucy could tell the somber news.

"What is it?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Sir Bindarine – he didn't make it ," the High King finished none to elegantly. Her eyes growing large, Susan's mouth formed an "O".

"What?" she gasped out, salty tears soaking Peter's arm, which she had just grabbed. "What do you mean he didn't make it?"

"He was killed in the fight, Su," Edmund cut it, "He fought bravely." Susan closed her eyes. She had told her siblings she could take the news, and she would do it, she had to.

"It is unfortunate that one of our dearest and oldest friend has passed on," she said, "Though hope is within me that we shall see him once more, in Aslan's country."

Suddenly there was a tentative knock on the door, and even this quiet interruption caused three of the four monarchs to jump. Edmund, whose ears had heard the tread of footsteps outside the hall, just watched the others in his family with amusement.

"Oh stuff it Ed," Peter said, throwing a nearby silk pillow from off of the settee where he sat. The king then made his way to the door, and opened it to find a maid wringing her hands.

"What's the matter Adelpha?" Peter asked patiently of the satyr.

"I told him that your majesties were busy, but he insisted! And bless me, I couldn't turn down the poor child with his head hurting as it is." Peter smiled when he saw that behind the maid Corin stood, rooted stubbornly in the hall.

"Can we help you Corin?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow at the young prince. The boy shuffled his feet.

"Is Queen Susan here?"

"I'm right here, Corin," Susan said, coming to the doorway while wiping away left over tears

"Well, I had a bath," the prince said grumpily- bathing was obviously not Corin's favorite activity. "I even used soap." Here the boy grimaced, reminded of his nemesis- that white, square bar of soap. As much as it pained him to do so, Corin had forced himself to bathe because deep in his heart, he knew there were only two options.

Option One: Not bathe and suffer queen Susan the _gentle's _wrath, and have to bathe in the end anyway, or

Option Two: Bathe now.

Corin chose the latter, deciding it would save time. The prince also knew that he could have gone to one of the palace healers for help with his forehead. He didn't of course, because he had decided it would be better to just do exactly as Susan commanded, in her current state.

"Oh yes, your head," the girl responded, rubbing her own forehead. "Follow me down to the healing area."

The two soon arrived at the clean smelling place. Bandages, herbs, pots of water, and other useful things were organized neatly. Four cots were located on one side of the room.

"Sit," the queen said with a motion towards the cots. Corin complied, muttering, "I want to anyway," under his breath.

Susan took out a bowl, and placed the herbs and medicines she would need inside, mixing it with a bit of water to form a salve. With practiced hands from helping the healers - who seemed to be absent at the moment - Susan used a spoon to spread a thick layer on a clean, white bandage. Corin eyed the greenish paste doubtfully as she walked over. With great reluctance he allowed her to tie around his head, and almost immediately he frowned.

"It's tingling."

The queen simply nodded.

"Hey! Now it burns. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, actually. The burning sensation is simply the salve doing it's work. You should be right as rain in no time at all," Susan answered calmly while rinsing her hands using water from one of the pitchers.

"Oh."

"Now why don't you go visit with your father - I'm sure he's interested to know the details of everything that has taken place." Corin nodded, and had soon waltzed out of the room.

"Oh dear," the queen sighed, remembering the ball, and it's planning. How could she be ready after something like this happening?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lucy stood in her room, gazing out through the large window at the goings on in the courtyard. people and beasts dressed in their very best were arriving, and the girl couldn't help but smile as Mr. Tumnus passed by with a She-faun on his arm. The ball had been rescheduled, incidentally, due to the failed invasion of the Telmarine's, and everything it had caused. The royal letters had been sent out, not going into too much detail, as national privacy needed to be kept. Beaver had felt most foolish, and it had taken many tries to convince him that no one was angry, and he no longer believed in ghosts.

Corin's wound had almost healed completely, and his gold circlet would help to hide the small area. Lucy's smile faltered as she remembered how good, old Sir Bindarine would not be there to be almost like a grandfather to her. As she dwelled on the inward thoughts, regrets, without warning she felt a new presence in the room- like a breath of fresh air. Whirling about, the young girl's saddened face brightened instantly.

"Aslan!" she rushed to him, and nuzzled her face in his sweet smelling fur.

"My daughter, you must remember."

"Remember what Aslan?" she asked, looking up at his large, golden eyes.

"Bindarine is in my country, and that is where he desires to stay. He is happy, and you will see him again."

"When Aslan?"

And at that instant the lion gave her such a look that Lucy did not know quite what to make of it.

"When father time awakens," he said mysteriously. "When the mountains crumble, and the oceans dry, when wickedness is destroyed."

"It sounds so very long from now," she said, for she couldn't imagine these things happening.

"Wait on me daughter," and on that last, soft statement, Aslan was gone, as if he had not been there. But Lucy knew. Lucy straightened her silver crown that had been set askew when she hugged the great lion, as a knock sounded on the door. She opened it to discover Edmund, his black hair combed straight, covered by his own crown.

"I'm here to escort the beautiful queen to the ballroom," he said, with a sweeping bow. "And by the way, your dress if very nice." Lucy laughed at her brothers attempt at cordiality. Susan had, in fact, found a dress that she thought was perfect for Lucy. It was the yellow color of sunlight, the thing that was the very essence of who Lucy was.

"Shall we be off then?" Lucy suggested. Edmund nodded, taking her arm, and they walked down the hallway. As they traveled, Lucy couldn't help wondering about the future, what would be. And then she heard a voice inside her.

_"Wait on me in all things."_

"Yes, Aslan."

"What?" Ed asked, confused by his sister's spoken words.

"I'll tell you later." And with a secret smile tugging at her lips, the queen and king were announced into the ballroom together.

_Note: I was thinking of cutting out the bit with Susan and Corin in the medical room, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I realize that this may not be my best chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Also, look for more stories from me, if you enjoyed this one. Currently I'm working on: Debt of Honor, a story about Corin and the girl who becomes his unenthusiastic companion. It's not REALLY a romance, but you'll see. Also, in the future I will hopefully be working on a series of sorts about Caspian's ancestors. The Lineage of the King. Or some other title. It may only be about two stories long, depending on what I can think of. I already have two exciting stories in the works. One involves the original pirates, and one King Caspian the first and second. Let me know if you would be interested when these stories are released, and I will try my very best to let me know. Thank you SO much for reading Curse of Beaver's Dam. It means a lot. Your friend, Lucy._


End file.
